


继承者

by daynajade (daynafeng), Dinaria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynafeng/pseuds/daynajade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinaria/pseuds/Dinaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>泰哈撒·孟达塔的死亡对全世界、对守望先锋小队，包括禅雅塔来说都产生了非常严重的后果。<br/>伴随着全社会智械仇恨的升级，香巴里的僧侣渴望能统一战线，他们前来向禅雅塔寻求帮助。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Successor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723705) by [Sinclaironfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaironfire/pseuds/Sinclaironfire). 



> 这篇文我真是随手点出来的，但是摘要就让我很感兴趣。因为就在看到这篇文前不久，我才刚刚开过类似的脑洞……所以说对这篇文真的是一见钟情啊！作者的行文言辞都非常直白浅略，但是塑造的意境氛围却非常美（第一章也许表现不是很明显，但第二章真是太棒了！！），另外又是少见的禅老师中心……所以我就忍不住要了授权！！！
> 
> 感谢Pica帮我Beta啊啊啊！！！！翻译到后来确实感觉脑子会塞住语法都不对_(′·ω·`」∠)_也感谢不嫌弃我糟心翻译的大家！
> 
> 目前在AO3上这篇文也只有三章，不过作者表示她每周二会更新，所以翻译应该也是差不多每周一更这样。如果大家看了翻译还觉得喜欢想看下文的话！希望能够去作者的文下点kudos啊！！！鞠躬
> 
> PS：第一章主要情节都建立在温斯顿和猎空的对话之上，禅老师出场少。

她就是忍不住地看新闻。

“距离香巴里的僧侣以及宗教权益领袖泰哈撒·孟达塔的死亡已经过去了一年。”黑发的记者常锦（音译）郑重地说着，“全球仍旧能感受到该事件的余震。”  
一张已故僧侣死前的照片忽然出现在了屏幕上，猎空沉重地叹了一口气。

她当时就在那儿。她当时明明一直在那儿。  
但她就是无力阻止这一切。

“国王大道，曾经是争取智械公民权益的前沿，如今反智械声浪也日益高涨。”  
电视台的画面转向了高声抗议的示威群众：“非人类！无权利！！非人类！无权利！！非人类！无权利！！”  
反智械的涂鸦，到处都是。

猎空抱着腿，任由自己蜷缩了起来：从前不是这样的。这不应该发生。  
她理应救下他的。

“在过去的一年里，仅仅在伦敦，就有36名智械死于残酷的反智械袭击。”一张照片出现在了屏幕上，照片上能清晰地看到有人自发组织的祭奠现场，他们在纪念那些已故的智械。百合、玫瑰和蜡烛围绕在它们的遗物四周。“其中，有五起袭击是针对智械儿童的。”  
泰迪熊和小兔子在孩子们的纪念物周围摆成了一圈。

“孩子们不应该死啊……”猎空喃喃自语着。

“为了应对反智械威胁和袭击，许多国家已经确保实施了新的平等权益法案。目前，全球实际上十五个国家认可智械和人类享有平等的权益，”她倍感欣慰地报道着，“香巴里僧侣的代表曾认为这是一项巨大的进步。”  
一个尼泊尔的直播节目插播了进来，电视屏幕上出现了一名智械僧侣。这名穿着传统长袍的智械名叫巴绍（音译），他向着摄像机微微鞠了一躬，语调悲恸地说，“尽管我们乐见人类与智械能连成一体，我们也同样希望孟达塔大师能够在这里看到这一切成为现实。我们……”  
“我很抱歉打断您，师父。但是现在我们不得不插播一条新闻。”常记者飞快地说，“在俄罗斯，刚刚爆发了一场新的冲突，那里的智械如今已经深陷战争。我们将向观众进行跟踪报道。”  
屏幕上出现了爆炸场面。许多人和智械看起来都已经死亡。那些暴力场景让猎空精神恍惚。

战地中凄厉的尖叫声顿时充斥了整间黑暗的会议室。

但她就是忍不住地要看。  
这全是她的错。  
她应该要救下他的。  
至今她还能听到那声枪响。

会议室的灯忽然被点亮了，猎空忍不住闭上了眼睛，“哇哦！”  
“我很抱歉，”温斯顿说，“我以为是狂鼠又忘了关电视。”  
“不，只有我在。”她把自己深深埋进椅子里，然后又一次叹了口气。她继续看着新闻，这些暴力和无止尽的死亡——全都源于一位僧侣的被暗杀。  
温斯顿坐在了她身边，他同样叹了口气，说，“莉娜，你……”  
“不应该因为孟达塔被暗杀而责备我自己。”她平铺直叙地说，听起来就像是温斯顿本人。“我无法改变这一切。”她又学着杰克的声音说。  
“我尽力了。”莱因哈特式的口吻被她模仿得几乎一模一样。  
“我看到你们之前谈过这事儿了。”他的声音听起来像是有些被她逗乐了。  
猎空扯出一个悲伤的微笑，“试过一千次了，亲爱的。”

她只是无法停止看这些新闻。

“莉娜，我知道你对孟达塔的死很抱歉，但你不能让这种情绪吞噬你。这会毁了你自己的。”  
“温斯顿，看看周围！”她愤懑地指着电视，“看看发生了些什么！如果我当时能阻止艾米丽，我……”猎空忽然冷静地停了下来。  
那个她认识的名叫艾米丽的女性早就不存在了。黑百合取代了她。  
他们从黑爪手中把这名被绑架的女性艾米丽·拉瓦克营救了出来——这一切好像是昨天才发生似的。她奇迹般地被毫发无伤地带了回来——艾米丽，回到了她丈夫那爱的怀抱之中。然而，当夫妻俩在他们的行军床上入睡时，艾米丽，心脏被冰封了的艾米丽，冷血地谋杀了杰哈，开启了她暗杀和制造混乱的漫长生涯。  
而孟达塔，只是这场暗杀中循环往复的因果的一环罢了。  
“她笑了，温斯顿。我问她为什么，然后她笑了。而现在，整个世界变成了炼狱……难道你不认为这一切本该能变得更好的吗？”  
温斯顿静静地看着她。他小心翼翼地思索着。他在思考着自己的话语可能会对眼前这位心如刀绞的特工造成怎样的影响。  
然后他无法反驳地说，“是的。”  
猎空被吓着了，“……怎么变？”  
“研究。”他直截了当地说。  
“研究？”她机械地重复道。

“过去的研究显示，即便是最坏的局面也有可能得到改善。”  
“哦？是吗？”她反问。  
猎空心在想黑百合——艾米丽已经不会再回到守望先锋了，毕竟黑爪对她的洗脑是如此完美。  
“拿出证据来。”  
温斯顿清了清喉咙，他深深地吸了一口气，然后这头银背猩猩径直看着猎空，“你就是那个证据。”  
“什么？”  
“当时空间跳跃装置发生故障，你的分子结构在时间中变得不稳定起来。那时候守望先锋的所有科研工作者都认为你的情况已经不可逆转了，他们认为你会永远像个鬼魂一样地活着。但是接下来，你获得了我精良的设计：时空加速器！然后现在，看看你自己——一个守望先锋顶尖特工。”  
温斯顿自豪地说。  
“如果这还不够的话，我还有第二个证据：守望先锋本身。我们就是活生生的证据，我们的存在证明了一切都可以变得更好。  
“我曾认为我不会再拥有一个家了，但是现在我有了；源氏曾经觉得他再也无法学会如何去爱自己，但他现在会了；杰克曾经理想破灭，但是他仍旧在努力把世界变得更好。情况当然会变得更好，猎空。我知道这看起来可能有些虚无缥缈，但它可以变好，而且它一定会变好的。我父亲告诉过我，永远不要只满足于世界的表象，要敢于探寻未知的可能。”  
“你真这么想吗，亲爱的？”  
“当然，我们只需要‘保持冷静，继续前行！’（此处原文引用英国名句‘keep calm and carry on’，猎空在游戏中也有对这句话的化用）”  
猎空轻哼了一声并拥抱了他，“这不好笑。”  
“我觉得这句话很合适啊。”  
她窃笑了起来，“它是很合适。谢谢了，温斯顿。我现在感觉好多了。”

“温斯顿，”雅典娜的声音从内部系统里传了出来，“从尼泊尔发送来的紧急通讯。”  
“尼泊尔？”温斯顿疑惑地说，他对这通话很迷茫。  
“你知道现在谁在尼泊尔吗？”  
他摊开手耸了耸肩，“我们会接通的。”他推了推眼镜，一边清了下喉咙。

那个原本在新闻里试图接受采访的香巴里僧侣此刻出现在了屏幕上。  
“这里是巴绍，向你们问安。”他向着温斯顿和猎空深深鞠了一躬，在他的额头上，八枚蓝色的光点在闪烁着，“我能否够假设，我正在同守望先锋的特工们对话？”  
“是的，”温斯顿小心翼翼地说，“有什么是我们可以帮忙的吗？”  
“你们是否有看过近期的新闻？”这僧侣说道，那声音听上去，仿佛近期内那些人类与智械之间的混乱情况是一件完全可以忽略的事似的。  
“我们看了。”猎空回答道。  
“看来你们知道为什么我会来找你们。”  
“我们已经有特工在俄罗斯控制那些暴力事件了，我们正在尝试和平地解决它。”  
“看来你们不知道为什么我会来找你们。”  
“……你不是要谈俄罗斯？”猎空问。  
“是，也不是。”这僧人回答道。  
温斯顿和猎空面面相觑。她小声地对温斯顿说，“也许我们该叫禅雅塔来……”  
“禅雅塔师弟，”那僧侣了点头，“他正是我来找你们的原因。”  
“我猜你是想谈谈俄罗斯的问题？”猎空揣测道，“但是同时你也想和禅雅塔谈谈？”  
“没错。”  
猎空欣慰地点了点头，“好的，你想和他说什么？我们——”  
“我恐怕这是只有香巴里的僧侣才能讨论的事。”  
猎空明白了，她飞速离开了会议室去找禅雅塔。温斯顿只好独自和这名僧人继续交谈着。

 

猎空并没花多长时间就找到了在基地里居住的僧侣。  
禅雅塔正在卧室里，他的房门敞开着。

事实上他的大门一直敞开着，以防有人想和他聊聊。他的房间从各个层面看起来都非常的……空旷。这里曾是个充电站，但现在已经被改造成了标准间。  
地板上的一个蒲团，加上三张照片，便是他在这个尘世上财产的总和了。

蒲团前面放着现在一张守望先锋全体成员的集体照。第二张照片上则是他挚爱的、聪明的弟子源氏，在拍摄的瞬间，他正在给禅雅塔比划一对兔子耳朵。  
最后的第三张照片是孟达塔的。与前两张照片不同，孟达塔的这张没有丝毫感情，那是一张刊登在报纸上的死亡声明。在相框里，这张照片看起来小得可怜。  
禅雅塔在他床的几英寸之上悬浮着。  
猎空倚着门看他，禅雅塔打着坐，正发出一种微弱但稳定的嗡鸣声。  
当他或者源氏冥想时，他们看起来都是如此的……宁静，就好像所有的烦恼都被丢在一百万英里以外了。  
她多希望自己也能达成这种平静。但当她开始尝试冥想，她发现自己根本不能在一个地方长时间逗留。  
那些时刻与现在一样，当僧人在一个地方长时间地悬浮着时，她根本无法判断他究竟是醒着的，还是睡着了？  
猎空皱了皱眉。  
如果他正在睡觉，她并不想叫醒他；但是那儿还有一个僧侣，正等着和他说话。  
他没有在充电……所以也许他还醒着，但是……

“你有什么困扰吗？”他抬起头看着她。  
“不，不是什么大事，”她这样说着，试图让自己看起来轻松些，“有个香巴里的僧侣，他想要和你谈谈。”  
“香巴里？”他飘向她，“你确定吗……？”  
他的声音听上去有些紧张。

“没错！来吧！”她用手抓住了禅雅塔，一路把他拖向会议室。

 

TBC


	2. 第二章

起初，僧院非常小心地选择了避世。在这不久以后，人们会认识到这些香巴里的僧侣——但在最初，他们仅仅是普通的智械，会接纳其他寻求庇护的智械成为他们的一份子。村庄中的人类也几乎没见过他们，更不用说了解他们了。  
一切早有预兆。  
第一次智械危机后，没人知道是什么使得这些奇怪的智械在这间被遗弃的僧院落脚。他们几乎很少远行，而当他们远行时，也几乎不同其他人交流。在危机后的头五年，压根没人见过僧院里那些神秘的智械们。在山下的村庄里，很多村民甚至认为他们都已经损毁了。  
但不久之后，那是一个初春的清晨，冰消雪融。一个接一个智械从山顶走了下来，他们并肩站立着，每一位智械的额前都闪烁着小小的蓝色光点。  
“我们是香巴里僧侣，”其中一名额前有着十个光点的智械说道，他的声音听上去十分熨帖，就好像当你经历过暴风雨后，将自己裹在一条温暖的毯子里，“愿和平与你们同在。”

第一次智械危机之后，新一代的智械，他们平和而内省，仿佛是迎面而来的清新空气一般。在白雪覆盖的群山之间，香巴里的清规戒律受到了人们的欢迎。在这里，智械和人类共同生活在一起，和谐宁静变得触手可及。也同样是在香巴里僧院，禅雅塔找寻到了，或者说，迷失了自我。

>>>

那是一天上午。香巴里的僧人们聚集在正殿做早课。僧侣们整齐地排列成行，只是在最远的角落里，那儿留着一个空位。孟达塔大师在无人察觉的地方摇了摇头：他的弟子禅雅塔，实在是一个自由的精灵，但是错过早课？这不像他。于是孟达塔只能离开寺庙，去寻找他最聪慧，也最反复无常的弟子。  
上周，禅雅塔没有向任何人说明，便消失去了村庄；上上周，他爬上屋顶的椽子去看蜘蛛结网；而在此之前，他因为爬到树上去看小鸟，而卡在了树枝之间。  
这已经开始成为一个问题了。禅雅塔真是，孟达塔沉思着，就像风一样。让人无法判断他可能会去到什么方向。这使得寻找他变成了一件极为困难的事。如果在寺庙的庭院里搜寻他，可能要花上好几个小时，其他人的一天也会饱受打扰。  
孟达塔把手背在了身后：如果他要找到禅雅塔，他必须学会像禅雅塔一样思考。这就意味着……啊！多可爱的蝴蝶啊！  
它确实是个漂亮的小生灵，孟达塔欣赏地看着它。若是自己变成蝴蝶会是什么样？他好奇了起来。这种脆弱的生物究竟会用怎样的视角来看这个世界呢？从它的角度来看——  
禅雅塔在花园里，他忽然明白了过来。  
蝴蝶们都在花园里，禅雅塔很有可能也在那儿。孟达塔一边往花园走去，一边思考着禅雅塔的事：他是一个极有天赋的学生，难以置信地聪明，发自真心地希望能够帮助他人，把这个世界变得更好。但是他还是有点……他并不想管那些叫“小过失”，但是禅雅塔的身上就是有些什么特质，以香巴里的戒律来看，他确实有些问题。

当戒律需要他们集合在一起，禅雅塔就跑出去闲逛。  
当戒律要求他们恪守和平主义时，禅雅塔却认为他们需要谋划防御。  
当戒律谈到一些具体的理想时，禅雅塔总有办法让僧人们质疑他们所知道的一切！  
实际上当禅雅塔成功地让年轻僧侣感到迷惑不解，这本身就是一件非常有趣的事。但是当僧人们真正地议论起来时，他又不参与讨论了。最重要的是，禅雅塔是个不错的智械，但是他真的是当僧侣的那块料吗？这真是一件很难下定论的事。

“你要如何解决一个像禅雅塔这样的问题呢？”（原文How do you solve a problem like Zenyatta? 这句话来源于经典音乐剧《音乐之声》，修道院修女们演唱的《Maria》的歌词How do you solve a problem like Maria? ，有趣的是音乐之声的女主角玛利亚和本文的禅雅塔一样都因为与自然亲近而错过了早课）

他大概要考虑上一段时间了。当禅雅塔在身边时，他真是一个令人愉快的智械。他的存在使人感到舒心，并且他还很幽默，他的笑话总是令人发笑。私下里，孟达塔认为这可比“能用正确的姿势做早课”来得可敬得多，但让人舒心和大笑并不是僧院所看重的品质。  
会不会有一天，他不得不把他的学生从这所充当着智械庇护所的庙宇中驱逐出去呢？  
这主意光是想想就让孟达塔不寒而栗。这个世界对于智械来说，仍然是个残酷无情的存在。想象一下，禅雅塔孤身一人，无家可归，这真是太可怕了。没人能告诉他将会遇到什么人，会去什么地方，他会给自己惹上什么样的麻烦。孟达塔怀疑自己担心禅雅塔的心情，就跟人类家长担心他们的小孩似的。  
他听到花园里的动静——一开始是微弱的、几不可闻的，渐渐地，那声音变得越来越清晰。  
“我想你保证，我没有任何恶意。”  
他听出来了，那是禅雅塔的声音。  
“你又到处闲逛了！”巴绍愤怒地厉声打断他，他是一位来自俄罗斯的难民，在这里很快就与其他智械危机中的幸存者打成了一片，“你简直是在侮辱我们。”  
“我真的很抱歉，我……”  
“如果孟达塔大师发现你上早课迟到了，他会怎么说？”  
“要我说，你们两个都迟到了。”孟达塔回答道。巴绍惊讶地跳了起来，禅雅塔则向他鞠躬。  
“是什么让你不安，我的弟子？”  
“禅雅塔师弟翘掉了早课。”巴绍如实回答道。  
“我没法控制自己，”禅雅塔的声音充满歉意，“我必须来看看蝴蝶们。”  
巴绍讥讽道，“你就是缺乏管教。”  
孟达塔举起了一只手，示意他们停止进一步的争执，“禅雅塔，你说你必须来看看蝴蝶们？”  
“是的，孟达塔大师。如您所见，我做了个梦。”  
巴绍对此嗤之以鼻，但孟达塔几乎是毫无保留地相信了他，“一个梦？”  
“我觉得那应该是个梦，它让我很疑惑……我知道我看见的事物并非之前就存在于我的记忆库之中，但它似乎显得非常真实。这让我感到快乐。”  
“你的梦，是什么样的？”  
“我梦见自己化身为蝶。”  
巴绍简直要爆炸了，他再也无法忍住不出口伤人。  
“化身为蝶！？”他轻蔑地说，“你压根不是一只蝴蝶！你是个僧侣……还是非常不幸的那种。”  
“巴绍。”孟达塔呵斥他。  
“我知道我不是只蝴蝶，但是当我醒来，我……我生出了一个想法：究竟是身为僧侣的我，梦见自己变成了一只蝴蝶；还是一只蝴蝶做了个梦，梦见它自己成了个僧侣？”  
孟达塔的思维回路告诉他，今天将会是漫长的一天。  
“所以你想来看看这些蝴蝶，是因为……”  
“我想来看看我是否认识它们中的任何一只。就像鸟群中的鸟和蜂巢里的蜜蜂一样，蝴蝶也应当有自己的朋友，对吗？但是，当我看着这些蝴蝶时，我又产生了一个新的想法。”  
“这是我听过的所有荒唐滑稽的废话里最——”  
“巴绍，我相信寺院里的其他人此刻正需要你的热情相助，你是否愿意带领他们做早课呢？”  
“是的，师父。”

巴绍离开之后，禅雅塔又一次向孟达塔道歉。  
“我并不是想惹麻烦，师父。”  
“我知道。”孟达塔说。  
“我现在是不是应该直接去上早课？如果——”  
“告诉我你之前的那个想法。”  
“现在看起来已经不重要了，师父，”禅雅塔羞愧地说，“我现在能去上早课了吗？”  
“任何想法都不应当被随意浪费。你刚才想到的是什么？”  
“……嗯，我是个僧侣，或是一只蝴蝶？这都不重要，因为我就是禅雅塔……本我是不拘于形的。”

梦中的那群蝴蝶……这让他印象深刻。  
“卓越的思维。”孟达塔望向自己的学生，“不久的将来，你一定会成为一名大师。”

>>>

三年后，禅雅塔如期成为了一名大师。然而，即便获得了大师的头衔，ta 仍旧在不断激怒着香巴里寺院戒律的权威秩序。

“孟达塔大师！”巴绍大叫着，“他又来了！”

他又来了，孟达塔想，这意味着很多种可能。  
禅雅塔可能又溜出去闲逛了，他的行为举止让其他僧人感到困惑：他有可能卡在了一棵树上，或者，更有可能的是，他仅仅是又来打扰巴绍了。根据巴绍那句“他又来了”的音调，孟达塔祈祷最好他是又一次打扰了巴绍。  
孟达塔站起身，走出了寺院。  
“现在是什么情况，巴绍？”  
“禅雅塔他……”  
“禅雅塔大师。”孟达塔温柔地纠正他。巴绍总是全力拒绝着管禅雅塔叫“大师”。  
“他在杂耍！”巴绍哭喊了起来，就好像这是本世纪最大的耻辱似的。  
“他在……杂耍？”孟达塔缓慢地重复道，“像，马戏团小丑那样？”  
“用他的那些法球，大师！你真该去看看他。”

于是孟达塔真的去看了。  
禅雅塔又在花园里，这儿真是他最喜欢的地方。禅雅塔的法球并不在僧侣的手中，它们正围绕着他旋转。它们只是在绕着他旋转。  
“看到了吧？”巴绍发出难以苟同的嘘声。  
“禅雅塔大师？”  
禅雅塔的注意力被分散了，他的法球们纷纷掉落在地上。“啊，孟达塔大师和巴绍师兄，”他说着，一边站了起来，“你们也来这里观赏花园吗？”  
“我的弟子巴绍告诉我你在杂耍？”  
“如果刚才的行为能够被称之为杂耍的话，是的，”他热情地说，“但是我只是想看看是不是可能……”接着，他看到巴绍鄙夷的眼神。  
“可能什么？”孟达塔鼓励他继续说下去。

一个法球缓缓地浮了起来，其他的也跟随而动。禅雅塔的身体放松着，液压系统嗡嗡作响。孟达塔努力地憋住笑。他希望这些法球也能让禅雅塔更明晰本心。（He had intended for the orbs to be a way for Zenyatta to stay closer to home. 本句我有点迷茫，beta君认为这句有法球能帮助禅雅塔牢固禅理戒律之用，于是采取了这样的翻译，如果有更好的译法请告诉我！）如果身边有些东西能让他更为专注，那么这名僧侣可能会少出去溜达溜达，尽管孟达塔并不觉得禅雅塔会用这些法球来做瑜伽。  
他是对的。  
一个法球以惊人的爆发力被射了出来，速度极快，瞬间将一棵树劈成了两半。  
“看到了吗？我认为我可以用它们来战斗。”

这话让孟达塔的内芯感到一丝寒意（这里原文用的是core，计算机核心，我采用了变形金刚圈的通常译法）。战斗……他们隐居于此就是为了避免战斗。哦，天哪，智瞳……为什么是战斗？为什么非要有战斗？为什么不能是麻雀或者蝴蝶什么的呢？从没有其他的僧侣像禅雅塔这样。  
孟达塔强迫自己冷静下来，“禅雅塔，我亲爱的朋友，我必须问你，为什么要这么做？”  
“为了自卫。”  
“难道那棵树曾经攻击过你吗？”孟达塔不得不问。  
“孟达塔大师！”巴绍被惊呆了，“我能和你借一步说话吗？”他将孟达塔拉进庙宇，低声说道，“禅雅塔是个大麻烦，你必须放逐他。”  
除非我死了，孟达塔想。但是，战斗……这仍旧让他心神不宁。  
“他没做错任何事。”  
“我们是和平主义者。但是他想要动用拳头！”  
“严格地说，禅雅塔在用他的法球。”  
“结果明明是一样的，用什么有那么重要吗？大师，你不能允许这样的恶行继续下去，这只会变得更糟。”巴绍环抱着双手说道，“终有一天，他会伤害到什么人，或者更糟糕，他会杀生！我希望您能准备好担负这样的责任。”

孟达塔努力将那些恐惧赶出脑海。禅雅塔也许是在蹒跚学步，但他正在寻找自己前行的方向。他已经成为一名大师了。对于那些从不断升级的针对智械的危险之中逃离的新进成员来说，他是如此的友善和富于思辨。他总是按时完成他的工作。他是一名十分出色的导师。随着时间的推移，孟达塔愈发希望禅雅塔能够按照戒律，合法合理地接替他的地位。  
孟达塔知道，他不可能永生不死。没人知道智械能够活多久，但如果禅雅塔能够延续着他的道路继续走下去，那么终有一天，他能取代孟达塔的地位，代替他领导智械民权运动。  
但那一天，也许永远不会来了。

>>>

这天已经很晚了，几乎快要天亮，孟达塔被追随他的僧侣们的尖叫声给惊醒了。他的预感糟糕透了。他们是遭到了攻击吗？是发疯了的反智械团伙来屠杀他们了吗？孟达塔赶忙离开了他的僧寮，来到寺院庭院的外围：他看到火焰吞噬了山下的村庄。没时间浪费了，孟达塔急忙命令所有僧侣到寺院下的地窖里躲藏。

“快走！”他大喊着，“快点！一个一个地走！”  
孟达塔数着他们，让僧人们接二连三地藏了起来，但是有一个人不在这儿。  
孟达塔拉住了巴绍，“禅雅塔在哪儿？”  
“我不知道！”巴绍歇斯底里地哭了起来。  
为何总是如此，孟达塔绝望地想，“待在寺院里，我去找到他。”  
“如果你没能找到他呢？”巴绍被吓得难以自控，他瑟瑟发抖。  
“那么，他们将会发现的是我。”  
这个计划太冒险了。孟达塔必须独自一人前往村庄。他会把自己卫庄成一个流浪的智械。如果有人问起这附近是否有其他智械，他会为此撒谎的；如果他们威胁他，他会撒谎；如果他们攻击他，他会死去；如果他们威胁要杀了他，那么他会撒谎，然后死去。

孟达塔冲向了山下的村庄。纷纷飘落的雪花渗透进他的节点和核心之中，这让孟达塔觉得更冷。雪下得越来越密实了，孟达塔期待整件事能够顺利平息，他祈祷着他的兄弟姐妹能够在寺庙里安全地熬过去，智瞳会注视着他们，每个人都能活下来，村庄也能得以保存，而禅雅塔……  
他试着别去想禅雅塔。孟达塔甚至想到了最坏的那种情况：禅雅塔的毫无生机的尸体七零八碎地散落在白雪之中，袭击者们折磨了他……这世界对于智械来说就是这样一个残酷的地方。他早该知道的。无视这样的现实真是太愚蠢了。那些新来的智械们会叙说这些恐怖的故事，总能让他从噩梦中惊醒；当流浪智械在大街上睡觉时，他们很有可能被绑架，或者更糟，被大卸八块。一些智械被殴打，被屠杀，仅仅是因为他们“存在”。难道希望和平的理念，是如此错误的吗？

孟达塔终于来到了村庄。许许多多的尸体，其中一些甚至是他认识的，被人从难以遏制的火势中拉了出来。其他人则在为死者哀悼。  
孟达塔在村子的中央看到了他，像是恐怖的鬼魂一样站在尸体之中。他的身上沾满了鲜血，白色的雪花覆盖了他的肩膀。  
这一瞬间，泰哈撒·孟达塔忽然明白了什么是真正的恐惧。这人向他转过头来，他举起了他的手。  
孟达塔的思考回路几乎要失控。那就是他。他就就要死了，然后——一颗法球飞过他的头顶。  
九个法球优雅地悬浮在来人的身边，孟达塔一动不动地站在原地。

“禅—禅雅塔？”  
他最亲爱的朋友转头看着他，这让孟达塔感到心碎。禅雅塔丢了一条手臂，零星的火花正从撕裂处迸溅出来。一条又长而又深的伤口盘踞在他的胸部，露出他精致的核心。  
因为他们是僧侣，他们从没穿戴过智械专用的防御装甲。一记精准的射击，就是这了：他们对他做了什么？  
“师父？”禅雅塔没能听见所有对话。他的处理器一次信息加载地过多，他的核心已经过热了，禅雅塔的液压器放出嘶鸣声，他的系统把所有非必要功能全都删除了，但这远远不够。禅雅塔的系统崩溃了。

>>>

孟达塔从村民的口中探听到了一些消息。劫匪们听说有智械住在山上，他们认为他们找到个轻松的活计，他们想要智械的零件。村民们与劫匪展开了战斗，担当火势变得凶猛而不可收拾时，恶人们占据了高地。在血与火的冲突战中，禅雅塔出现了。  
剩下的一切就都是谜了，但是有两件事他现在非常肯定：第一，因为禅雅塔的功劳，这座村庄没有被毁于一旦；第二，禅雅塔几乎打破了香巴里僧侣制定的每一条戒律。

孟达塔摇了摇头，目前他仍旧停留在寺院临时搭建的医疗站中。他还没能离开禅雅塔的身边：禅雅塔的伤势很严重，他甚至陷入了休眠模式，额头上的蓝色小光点都黯淡了下去。他损坏的手臂还没更换，另外他还需要新的外装甲。他最聪慧的学生刚才很有可能死去，孟达塔怀疑他大概很难忘记这令人恐惧的画面了。

屏风被拉开了，巴绍端着一杯茶站在门口。尽管智械不需要进食，但与人类相似的是，他们仍旧需要通过饮水来保持生理机能，一杯茶总是受欢迎的。  
“孟达塔大师。”他鞠了一躬。  
“进来吧，巴绍。”  
巴绍站在导师的身旁，他不停地搓揉着身上的袈裟。  
“巴绍，如果你有什么想说的，”孟达塔疲惫地说，“我建议你现在就说出来。”  
“我警告过您的，”巴绍终于开口道，“我警告过您他可能做出些什么，而且他真这么做了！但是您听进去了吗？没有！大师……这样说我也不乐意，但是我们……我们不能让禅雅塔呆在这儿了。民权运动声浪正起，您的名字已经家喻户晓，但是如果您继续让禅雅塔这样的不良分子留在这里，这一切都有可能被毁了！他不得不走。”  
“我不能让他走。”  
“您必须这么做，”巴绍请求道，“难道您要为了一位智械牺牲我们所有人吗？大师，您是被蒙蔽了。”  
“你忘了你的立场。”孟达塔厉声喝道。  
“您也忘了您的！您是我们的导师！难道您要把我们拖进泥潭里，把我们辛辛苦苦建立起来的一切都毁掉，仅仅是为了禅雅塔？难道我们与他，不是同样重要的吗？”  
“你们当然……”  
“那就这样吧，我知道您不想这么做，那么请允许我们，他的师兄弟们来做这个决定。我们会给予他一个开口的机会的，他可以为自己辩护，但这件事已有决断。”

>>>

这一天最终还是来了。禅雅塔的伤势刚刚痊愈，他便被召唤进寺院，面对他的兄弟姐妹们，回答他们的问题，为自己辩护。孟达塔担忧地旁观着这一切。  
就他的个人观点来说，他不认为暴力是解决事务的方法，但孟达塔也不得不承认，若是没有禅雅塔的介入，他们现在也不会好好活着。但其他人，他们会这样想吗？  
孟达塔强迫自己放松。

“禅雅塔，你做了什么？”  
“劫匪当时正在打劫村庄，”禅雅塔柔声说道，“我告诉他们，要么离开，要么面对他们应得的惩罚。”  
他的双手颤抖起来，“这样重复了三次。”  
他的声音嘶哑，“我重复了三次，让他们放下武器离开，否则我将不得不才去行动。但他们没有离开。我不得不出手，我，我真抱歉……师父，我从没有打算……”

“你分明是有目的地进行了冷血的屠杀。你违反了我们的一切主张。”巴绍的声音回荡在正殿之中，其他僧侣几乎都站在他这一边。孟达塔无助地看着他的这些学生，就好像他们背叛了他似的。这一切早已脱离他的控制。  
“对此我很抱歉，但是当我看到村庄里着了火，升起了浓烟……我可不能干站着看着劫匪屠杀村民。”  
“你是一名僧侣，不是一名士兵！我们不能动用武力。”巴绍说。  
禅雅塔浑身僵硬，“难道要让我任由他们展开屠杀吗？”  
“总有其他人可以战斗，”一名被叫做埃拉的僧侣站了起来，“不少人类至今仍旧惧怕我们。由于你造成了如此……大规模的谋杀，不管它是否有正当理由，结果都只会变得更糟。”  
“我们的工作是为了促进和平的存续。”

“我对此非常明确。”禅雅塔试图插嘴进来。  
“你明确吗？”巴绍质问他，“我们现在对人类发起的战争并非是基于暴力，而是基于我们的声望！如果我们本身的行为无可指摘，那么任何针对我们的暴力行为都将会有损人类的种族形象。如果我们攻击人类，那么我们就是在助长所有针对智械的负面言论和陈腐思想！你的行为无疑会成为我们和人类之间的导火索，这是不可原谅的。我建议应当将禅雅塔从香巴里驱逐。”  
巴绍说，“这儿不能纵容你的暴力，你的流血行动，亦或是你的激进思想。”  
僧人们一个接一个地举起了自己的手。

“我的理念挽救了人们的性命。我确实很后悔自己发动了攻击，但我是不会允许自己伤害无辜的人的。如果我们真是为了推动和平事业，那么当有人陷入危险时，为什么我们不行动？让无辜的人继续饱受折磨，这根本不叫和平。”  
“因为我们的教育不允许发生这样的事。暴力是被戒律所严令禁止的。”  
“所以我们就任由其他人死去吗！？”禅雅塔愤怒地喊道，“因为教义是这样规定的，所以你要求我们袖手旁观？简直愚昧。”  
“异端邪说！”僧侣们尖叫起来。（这里原文用的是heretic，直译应为异教徒，佛教称之为外道，但是外道不如异教徒一词有侮辱意味，故没有直译）

“听听我的话吧！”禅雅塔恳求道，“如果我们要向人类展示我们的可敬之处，那么还有什么比帮助他人更能体现我们的价值，更能体现我们的人性呢？如果当局势要求我们必须动武，而我们也有能力时，我们必须这么做。”  
“如果你不认同我们的戒律，禅雅塔，”巴绍的声音抬高了，“那么你就走吧！”  
“孟达塔大师？”禅雅塔转过身去看他，他的声音里满怀着希望，他希望他的导师能够理解他的观点。

但是他错了。  
在孟达塔的内心深处，他忽然明白了：禅雅塔永远不可能成为自己希望他成为的那个僧侣；他永远也不可能用他的观点来领导民权运动；他永远不可能跟随自己的脚步。  
孟达塔心情沉重地投下了最后一票。他疲惫地盯着他最聪慧的学生，然后他说话了。  
“愿你获得宁静，泰哈撒·禅雅塔。”

>>>

从那之后禅雅塔就没有再同孟达塔有过任何对话。泰哈撒·孟达塔在他试图与禅雅塔和解之前便惨遭暗杀。禅雅塔曾经尝试与他的师兄师姐联系过，试图讨论孟达塔大师的葬礼安排。尽管他并没有被邀请去参加这场私人仪式，他还是相信这场葬礼一定是庄重有礼的……所有的一切都井然有序，就像孟达塔本人那样。  
在禅雅塔被放逐之后，香巴里的僧侣们并没有再联系过他，但现在他们忽然联络了他，这让他感到紧张。

猎空把禅雅塔拉到会议室里，温斯顿终于松了口气，他注视着常住于此的僧侣和世界上最快的女性。  
禅雅塔看见巴绍的脸出现在他的眼前，像是一位愤怒的神祇；这表情让禅雅塔冷得几乎要被冻僵。  
“我的同胞们要求要与禅雅塔单独会谈，不知我们是否介意如果我们……”  
“完全不会。”温斯顿说。  
“一会儿见，小禅！”猎空窜跑着消失了。（猎空称呼禅雅塔的方式是Zenny，大多数后缀是-y的昵称都翻译成“小x”的结构，因此这里也翻译成小禅）

沉默在两个僧人之间回荡，几乎振聋发聩。  
禅雅塔恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬，“巴绍师兄。”  
“现在是巴绍大师了。”他几乎无法掩盖声音中的傲慢。  
“你需要我做什么？巴绍大师？”  
“你了解最近那些我们的智械同胞所遭受的重创吗？”

禅雅塔周游世界。他亲自见过那些武装袭击、仇恨和毫无意义的暴力冲突。如果说“最近”，真是显得有些打脸。（a bit of a slap to the face，其实我觉得这里很严肃这么翻译不好，但原文真是打脸）  
“是的，我知道。如果您是来同我讨论可能的任务，那么叫我说，请不要恐慌，守望先锋已经前往俄罗斯了。我对与他们能够给当地带去和平，恢复和谐秩序十分有信心。”  
“我所关心的不仅仅是俄罗斯。英格兰、澳大利亚和难以计数的其他国家都拒绝给予智械任何权益。我们对他们来说仅仅是奴隶而已。他们拒绝协议。”  
“我知道。”  
“民权运动正在遭受挫折，禅雅塔。我们需要团结一致。”  
“孟达塔大师会说——”  
“孟达塔大师已经死了。”巴绍冷漠地说，“在英格兰的国王大道将会举行一场纪念仪式。如果团结一致需要需要时间，那么最好是现在。你是一位守望先锋成员……而且你曾经与孟达塔大师十分亲密。你的话会比任何一位籍籍无名的僧侣都来得更有效果。你愿意在纪念仪式上发表演讲吗？”  
“我……”他真的配得上在孟达塔的追随者面前发表关于这位大师的演讲吗？  
“巴绍大师，我需要一点时间来考虑你的邀请。孟达塔大师是……”要他去做个演讲，一个关于孟达塔的演讲，他怎么能够坦然接受这一切？  
“对此我表示理解，但还是请你考虑一下。即便不为孟达塔大师考虑，也为其他智械考虑一下，他们经历了这么艰难的时光，需要有人让他们得到宽慰。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：一个个人猜测：当禅雅塔孤身一人的时候，他会到处溜达。他也不是故意要这么做，但是当你才20岁，那么多的世界还没有见过，你会想去看看的。


End file.
